


blame it on me

by pastisregret



Series: ask and answer [25]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Breakup, Established Relationship, F/M, Identity Reveal, but it's not rlly a breakup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-24 19:13:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20019613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastisregret/pseuds/pastisregret
Summary: prompt: can you combine "it's not you, it's my enemies" with "married to the job"? sadly, i made it happen





	blame it on me

Breaking up hadn’t been a part of the plan. Three kids, a hamster, and maybe a cat had been. Deciding whose last name to take after they got married had been. An internship at Agreste and a nice house and every day becoming a dream come true had been.

But this? This wasn’t it.

“It’s not you,” Marinette starts, a hand on his arm and face turned so she couldn’t look at him. She struggles to say the next line, “It’s… It’s- “

“Me,” Adrien says. He’s seen enough shows and read enough books to know where it was going, to know what line Marinette was going to pull out.

It didn’t mean it didn’t hurt, that it wasn’t an unexpected stab in the heart.

“My enemies,” she finishes.

“Your enemies?” Adrien repeats, disbelief in his words.

She shakes her head, her hair whipping against her face as she backtracked. “That’s not the right way to describe them. I didn’t mean it like that. Or maybe I did, I don’t know.”

“You’re not making any sense. What do you mean by _enemies_?” He touches her hand, holding it as he spoke. “Is it another thing like with Lila? Or Chloé?Because I thought you and Chloé were friends now, and Lila stopped long ago, or at least that’s what I- “

Finally getting the courage to look his way, Marinette smiled. “It’s neither.”

“If it’s none of those things then why are you breaking up with me?” Adrien asks, unable to hide the way his voice falters at the end of the sentence. He didn’t think something like this would happen so soon, and definitely didn’t think Marinette would be the one to do it. He thought she was _The One_ , the girl who brightened up his day and made every problem seem smaller.

Their everyday Ladybug, pigtails and all.

“Adri,” she starts, the nickname only she used slipping out, “I can’t date you when I have things going on. Personal things you wouldn’t understand. Things that… _no one_ should have to go through. I just can’t have you caught up in that. I care way too much to do this and date you at the same time… way too much, Adrien.”

“Marinette, what are you talking about? What things?”

She blinks, her eyes watering up. Marinette knew it’d be hard telling him this but didn’t think she’d cry in front of him so easily. She wanted to wait until she was alone, curled in her bed and sobbing her heart out for only Tikki to hear.

Things were never really that easy though. Life never was, especially with a job and duty like hers.

“I’m… I’m Ladybug, Adrien,” she says, voice low. A tear comes out to rest on her bottom eyelashes, and when she blinks, it’s sent straight down to land on their hands.

“You’re…”

“Yeah.” Looking at his face, Marinette holds her breath. More tears start to rise as she gazes at him, turning the crystal-clear image into a fuzzy picture. He was taking it better than she had thought, though. No shock, or panic, or even the slightest hint he was affected other than a furrowed brow.

Adrien was always good at hiding how he felt, Marinette thought. A habit from growing up, she assumed.

“Well, I’m glad there’s a good reason for this,” he finally says. “Being a superhero _is_ like being married to the job, only it’s less of a job and more of a life commitment. I hope they’re giving you good benefits.”

Another tear trails down even while she laughs, an ugly sound she normally would’ve been mortified for him to hear. Adrien grins at her, a hand moving up to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear, a strand that’s gotten plastered to her cheek from the tears.

“You’re not supposed to make me laugh right now,” she says, frowning at him.

Adrien smiles, thumb brushing away the tears on her cheeks. “I know.”

“And you’re not supposed to be taking this so well either,” she continues, nose red from her crying and eyes going puffy.

“I know I’m not,” Adrien assures. His other hand comes up and brushes away the tears on the other side, gently holding her face in his hands.

Marinette looks at him, eyelashes wet as she blinks and voice cracking as she asks, “Then why are you?”

He chuckles, before moving in to place a kiss on her forehead, slow and soft.

“Marinette,” Adrien tells her, “I’m Chat Noir, silly.”

**Author's Note:**

> mari-cheres on tumblr, inuyashas_ on twitter


End file.
